


All In Place

by Larry_Metal



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dirty Talk, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Kinda, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, RK900 is Nines, Some angst, Top Gavin Reed, Wire Play, kendoll android anatomy, mentioned - Freeform, soft reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Metal/pseuds/Larry_Metal
Summary: Nines was injured on a case protecting Gavin. Gavin just wants to take care of his partner for the night.





	All In Place

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some soft Reed900, since I like seeing it. Reed900 can be soft. You guys are just cowards. Anyway, this was another one I had in my google docs, lmao. Probably also self-indulgent with needy Nines + wireplay and Gavin not being an asshole and taking care of his android partner. It's just the way it goes with me, lmao.

The second Gavin led Nines into his apartment, the cats were surrounding them, meowing loudly and circling around both of their legs. The detective grumbled and muttered under his breath as he shuffled to the kitchen, Nines following close behind, before Gavin turned around and put up a hand. “Fuck’s sake, Nines, haven’t you done enough for me today?” he grunted. At the change in the android’s expression, just the single blink and slightest way his eyebrows drew together, Gavin softened, sighing heavily. “Look, just--go sit down and wait for me, alright? You don’t have to do any more for me. Fuck.”

Nines simply nodded, crossing the room to sit on the couch like Gavin had told him to, and the detective watched him go with a pained sigh. He couldn’t stop replaying it in his head - the way everything had seemed to go into slow motion as Nines dived in front of him and took three bullets to the chest so Gavin wouldn’t. And even though Gavin’s brain had frozen at the sight of thirium splattered across Nines’ uniform and pooling on the ground, his body had kept moving, and he’d managed to take down two of the suspects while Nines had gotten the other two. 

He’d gotten up after taking three fucking bullets for Gavin, of course, but went down again when the one guy who had tried to run fired more rounds into him. The detective had taken care of that pretty quickly, and as the men were being led away by the other officers on scene, Nines had tried to get up yet again. Said he was fine, that he could be repaired, that the damage to his biocomponents wasn’t anything major, and then he’d shut down from loss of thirium.

 _God_. Gavin stared at his android partner sitting on the couch across the room, setting the bowls down for the cats before he crossed the room to stand in front of Nines. He could tell the android was scanning him by the look in his eyes and the whirling of his LED, which had been stuck on yellow since he’d rebooted after the majority of the damage to his biocomponents had been repaired. It was up to his self-repair programs to do the rest.

“There is nothing for you to be worried about now, Gavin.” Nines began, and Gavin heaved a sigh, dropping to his knees and looking up at the android. Nines’ blue-grey eyes were calm and curious, as always, and the detective stared at his open expression for a moment before he shook his head.

“Fuck.” he muttered, lowering his head so that his face was pressed against Nines’ knees. “You scared the shit outta me. How many times have I told you to quit doin’ shit like that?”

“I have told you before that I am able to be repaired so long as I am not shot in the head or thirium pump regulator.” Nines put in. Gavin just rolled his eyes, not in the mood for Nines to start his technobabble bullshit.

“And what if you had been?” the detective stated. “What the fuck would I have done then?” Nines simply stared at him and blinked, tilting his head slightly.

“I calculated your survival chance being 37 percent.” the android told him. Gavin scoffed.

“That doesn’t mean you can just--” He shook his head and turned to look up at his partner. “What was your survival chance when you threw yourself in my place?”

Something in Nines’ face twitched, one of his microexpressions that Gavin had learned to read over the past few months of them being partners. “Significantly higher than that.”

“Nines.” Gavin muttered, narrowing his eyes and putting his hands on the android’s arms. “What was the number.”

Nines looked down, not meeting the detective’s eyes. “65 percent.” he murmured. Gavin heaved a long sigh and dropped his head back on Nines’ knees.

“Fuck.” he grunted, his hands sliding down Nines’ arms and settling on the couch cushions. “God fucking dammit, Nines.”

He felt a hand come up, almost cautiously, to rest on the back of his head. “I had to make a choice.” Nines put in. “I could not allow you to--”

“Fuck, don’t fuckin’...” His arms fell to his sides and Nines’ fingers carded through his hair. “Don’t fuckin’...pull that shit--fuck--”

“I am sorry.” Nines murmured, his voice low with an edge of sadness to it, and Gavin felt like someone kicked him in the chest. “I did not mean to cause you distress--”

“Don’t fucking apologize, goddammit, Nines.” He looked back up at the android’s face, that stabbing feeling hitting him once again at the way Nines’ eyebrows were drawn together and his mouth was set in a tight line. Fuck, Gavin hated any time he ever had to see that look. “Just...I don’t--I don’t wanna lose--my partner, alright?” He couldn’t quite force himself to say exactly what he’d been thinking, but he knew Nines understood what he meant. “Fuck, I just--I don’t know what I would do. Fucking _Christ…_ ”

The android was quiet, his fingers stroking the hair at the back of Gavin’s head, and the detective heaved a sigh as he put his hand back on Nines’ arm. 

“I assure you, the decisions I make are the ones I truly believe will result in both of us coming away alive, and uninjured if possible.” Nines stated. Before Gavin could cut in that that hadn’t worked this time, Nines continued. “If the situation is impossible to escape without one of us being injured, I would prefer it be myself rather than you. It is easier for me to be repaired, and it takes less time for me to heal, than it would be for you.”

Gavin finally looked back up at him, frowning as his eyebrows drew together. Nines’ expression was still calm and unwavering, and the detective sighed as he gazed up at his partner. “Just…” he began, stroking his hand down Nines’ arm. “Just fuckin’ relax for the night, alright? Lemme…” He swallowed roughly as he tried to ignore the discomfort stirring in the pit of his stomach. He was never good at things like this, but he was trying to get better. “Lemme take care of you. Jesus.” 

Nines gave him one of those slight, Nines smiles, his form still tense, and Gavin sighed. “Didn’t I tell you to relax? Fuck’s sake, you look like you’re in pain.”

Something changed in the android’s expression, the smallest twitch of his face, and Gavin paused. “ _Are_ you in pain?” he asked. Nines shut his eyes for a moment before he quietly nodded, and Gavin felt something twist in his chest. “Fuck.”

The detective stood up and Nines watched him, his expression open and his head tilted just slightly. Gavin took a second to just look at him, reaching out to put his hands on Nines’ face, and the android leaned into the touch, his LED circling from yellow to a steady blue for a moment. They stared at each other for a moment before Gavin moved beside him, laying back against the arm of the couch and beckoning Nines to him. “C’mon. Lay down with me.”

Nines shifted to join Gavin, his face twisting in pain. “Easy, Nines, easy, easy.” Gavin murmured, putting his hand on the android’s shoulder. He slowly guided him to lay against his chest, putting a hand on his arm once his partner was in the position he’d wanted. Not sure what to do with his other hand, Gavin moved it to the side of Nines’ head and stroked his thumb over the android’s LED.

Nines let out a quiet exhale, some of the tension immediately bleeding out of his form, and Gavin raised an eyebrow. “You feel this?” he asked, repeating the action.

“Yes.” Nines said quietly, leaning further against the detective behind him. “It is a pleasant sensation. Soothing.”

“Good. Focus on that, then.”

They were quiet for a couple minutes before Nines spoke up. “You are still distressed, Gavin.” he began, and the detective scoffed.

“Of course I am.” he grunted. “I coulda...I coulda fuckin’ lost you, alright? I just keep thinking about it, what if I did? And don’t gimme that shit about how I shouldn’t think of that ‘cause it didn’t happen. Humans are fuckin’ irrational about shit like that.”

But instead, Nines simply gave him a knowing look. “I understand.” he put in. “Whenever you are harmed on a case, I become significantly stressed and frequently preconstruct other ways I could have possibly saved you from being injured, even though the event has ended.”

“Well, shit.” Gavin remarked. “Looks like we’re not so different then.”

Nines leaned into him then, and Gavin kissed him eagerly, his one hand still stroking the android’s LED and the other moving back to ghost over the access panel on the back of his neck. Nines shuddered slightly, and the detective had to restrain himself from scraping his fingernails at the edges of the panel and plunging his fingers inside, not wanting it to get too intense this time. Tonight, he just wanted to take care of Nines. _God knew the android did enough for him, fuck._

He moved to straddle the android’s hips, being careful about where he put his body weight so he wouldn’t touch any of Nines’ injuries. _Easier said than done, Jesus Christ._ Pausing for a moment, he re-shifted so that he was sitting between Nines’ legs instead, hands beginning to creep up the android’s shirt and expose his smooth, flat stomach. Nines reached for him, fingers aiming to remove Gavin’s shirt as well, but the detective simply swatted his hands away. “Didn’t I tell you to relax and lemme take care of you tonight?” 

“I am deviant.” Nines put in with a slight smile. “I am not obligated to follow orders.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, shaking his head and pulling Nines’ shirt up further. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the twisted, mangled skin on the android’s torso. Though the damage to his chassis had been mostly repaired, he still needed some extra repairs to smooth out the scarring, so to speak. His self-repair program would do most of the work for his internal biocomponents, but before everything was fully functioning again, he’d be able to feel the damage. That was what was causing him the pain Gavin knew he was trying to hide. _Wonders of technology, make the robots able to fucking feel pain_. The detective would normally tell Nines that he didn’t have to hide it, he didn’t have to be embarrassed or anything, but this time, he just sighed and looked away from the android’s injuries. He moved his hands over the smooth, uninjured flesh instead, mapping its softness and contours under his fingers like he’d done so many times before.

There were so many things he wanted to say, it was all running through his head - _fuck, Nines, I was so fuckin’ scared, what the fuck was I supposed to do if you died, god, Nines_ -, but it seemed like all the words were trapped in the back of his throat. So instead of speaking his thoughts aloud, he simply continued his task of getting Nines’ clothes off, sliding the android’s pants down and exposing him to the cool air. His lack of a dick didn’t even make Gavin flinch anymore, he was so used to it. The detective just slid Nines’ pants off further so he could get his hands on his thighs, rubbing slow circles into the synthetic flesh, because he knew Nines loved the feeling of his warm, human skin.

As if on cue, Nines gasped quietly. “Gavin…” he breathed, a shudder passing through his body.

“Just relax.” Gavin murmured, fingers trailing over the android’s thighs. “Just feel.”

The detective pressed his hand against the space between Nines’ legs, right where he knew the majority of the android’s pleasure sensors were, and Nines finally sank back against the couch with a quiet, shaky exhale. He gasped as Gavin slowly rubbed the space, instinctively spreading his legs wider, and he choked on a moan when he felt the detective’s warm breath against his thigh. A second later, Gavin’s lips were on his thigh, steadily beginning to trail upward, his mouth and teeth dragging along his synthetic flesh and leaving a burning trail in their wake. “ _Ah_...G-Gavin…”

Gavin smirked slightly against Nines’ thigh as he watched the android’s synthetic skin begin to peel back around his crotch. “Eager?” he asked with another kiss to Nines’ inner thigh, earning a breathy gasp.

Nines put a hand on his shoulder and Gavin looked up at him, his hands still slowly rubbing circles into Nines’ thighs. “I am always aroused when it is you touching me like this.” the android told him, his voice quiet and laced with faint static. Gavin rolled his eyes but the smile stayed on his face, before he moved back down between Nines’ legs like he’d been before.

“Alright, that’s enough.” he muttered, before he finally buried his face in Nines’ crotch and licked a long stripe all the way up the smooth expanse of bare chassis.

The choked, glitched moan he got from the android sent a bolt of arousal straight to his already rock hard cock. His hands stayed on Nines’ thighs, moving up to his hips to hold them down as he pressed kisses and sucked on the smooth chassis, blowing cool air across the areas he’d licked.

“G-Gavin- _n-nnhh…_ ” Nines panted, and Gavin groaned low in his throat at the sound of his name falling from Nines’ lips. He pulled his mouth away from the android’s crotch and replaced it with his hand.

“Lemme see.” Gavin put in, running two fingers down the space, and Nines whined low in his throat and rocked his hips up into the detective’s touch. “C’mon. Open the panel.”

Panting heavily, Nines let the panel at his crotch open with a quiet hiss, exposing his inner workings and glowing wires. Trailing his fingers down the android’s stomach, Gavin slowly stroked the edges of the panel, a shudder running through his body at the wail of static he got from Nines. All the other times they’d done this, Gavin had never gone this slow, had never taken the time to really explore what Nines liked the most, which wires Gavin would tug on that would make him shudder and arch. “ _G-Gavin, Gavin, aah...pl-please--_ ”

“I’m getting there.” Gavin told him with a slight smirk, biting his lip as he dipped two fingers into the open panel and earned a choked moan of static from his partner. He watched Nines’ face as he touched the first wire he could reach, the android’s eyes rolling back and his lips parted as he gasped, his cheeks flushed a dark blue and his eyebrows drawn together in that beautiful pain-pleasure mix. Gavin almost moaned aloud at the sight. “Fuck, Nines, you look so fuckin’ good like this.”

A shudder went through Nines’ body at Gavin’s praise, and the detective couldn’t stop the words that spilled from his mouth as soon as he noticed the android’s reaction. “You like that?” he asked. “When I tell you you’re good? You look so fucking hot like this. You’re so desperate and sensitive, I love that I can do this to you. Fuck, I could do anything to you and you would love it, wouldn’t you?”

Nines’ response was a loud wail of static, and Gavin finally gave up any self-restraint and shoved his other hand down his pants, groaning when he wrapped his hand around his aching cock. “You got me so fuckin’ hard Nines, shit, the things you can do to me…” He bit his lip to stifle a moan, both from his hand on his dick and the look on Nines’ face and the sounds he was making. 

“Fuck, I wish you could see yourself. All spread out and needy for me. Just from me playing with your wires.” He punctuated the statement by hooking his fingers around a bundle of wires and stroking them in time with his hand on his cock, and Nines choked on a sob, his eyelids glitching. “Fuck yeah, you like that? I bet I could make you shut down from this. You’d like that? I could make you cum so hard _over and over_. I could fucking _break_ you and you’d love it.” Another desperate whine came from Nines’ throat, and Gavin shuddered as he tightened his grip on his cock, trying to hold off his own orgasm and make Nines cum first. “You’re so fucking good for me, Nines.”

That seemed to be what caused the greatest reaction from the android, his face flushing an even deeper blue somehow as he arched into Gavin’s touch and let broken moans pour from his mouth. _Fuck, he was so responsive._ He didn’t used to be this loud until the detective had told him to let it out, telling him that the sounds he made were incredibly hot and could almost make Gavin cum in his pants.

As if reading Gavin’s mind, Nines shivered and moaned. “ _Ah..._ s-so good--it f-feels so g-g-good…” he gasped, and the detective pressed his fingers deeper into the panel and tugged on a glowing blue wire.

“You close, Nines?” he asked, and the android could only manage a weak nod, fingers digging into the couch cushions. Gavin moved his fingers faster, pinching and pulling on clumps of wires, slowing his movements when Nines sobbed and arched. He took to rubbing a yellow and a blue wire together, and the android made a broken, glitched noise as he rocked his hips wildly into the detective’s touch, his LED flashing between yellow and red. Gavin dropped his voice into a low, husky growl. “C’mon, Nines. You look so fuckin’ good, fuck. Just let go, just let it happen. C’mon, Nines, cum for me. So fucking good, Nines. Let. Go.”

Nines did. His eyes rolled back as another wail of static spilled from his throat, his body freezing against the couch as he shuddered and buzzed with electricity. That’s what did it for Gavin, a loud, breathless moan tearing out of him as he came into his hand with a shudder. 

He collapsed with his head lying on Nines’ stomach, and the android panted heavily as he closed the panel at his crotch and let his synthetic skin regenerate over his bare chassis. Gavin could hear the cooling fans whirring in his chest, and without even raising his head, he reached out to lace his fingers with the android’s, almost able to feel Nines’ smile from where he was. Nines’ skin peeled back from the hand gripping the detective’s, as though trying to interface, and Gavin let him, not even flinching like he had the first few times his partner had done that. 

Though they couldn’t truly interface like two androids could, when Nines deactivated the skin on his hand and touched Gavin, he was able to feel the detective more intensely. Not only because his smooth white chassis was more sensitive, but also because without the interference of his synthetic skin, he could read Gavin much more clearly. It was something that was soothing to him, or something, so Gavin had reluctantly let him do it the first few times. Now, though, the detective understood the significance, the intimacy of the gesture, and he could almost say he felt honored that Nines trusted him enough to share something like this with him. _With him, a human. Who would have thought._

They laid together for a few more moments, before Gavin finally raised himself up on his arms once he was sure he’d stopped shaking enough. “Alright, Nines?” he asked. “You’re not gonna shut down on me or anything?”

“I am overheating.” Nines stated, too casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Gavin muttered a curse under his breath.

“Jesus Christ.” He sat up and Nines tried to as well, expression morphing into a pained grimace as he failed to get himself into a sitting position, falling back against the couch cushions. Gavin put a hand on his chest. “Fuck’s sake, stay down. Are you--do you need anything?”

“I should not.” Nines told him, the corners of his lips quirking up just slightly. “My internal cooling systems have already activated, and have been since I began overheating. As long as they remain functioning, I will not suffer any damage.” _Fucking Christ, that was way too coherent for a guy who’d just cum so hard his systems had started overheating._ His blue-grey eyes seemed to shine in the dim lighting as he smiled. “However, though it is not necessary to my program, and I could thus say I do not ‘need it’, I would like you to stay with me, Gavin.”

The detective made a sound that was something between a heavy sigh and a chuckle. “Fuckin’ shit, Nines, you really gotta work on that flirting program.” he remarked, though a smile slipped onto his face as he shifted to lay beside his partner.

“You are implying you will stay, then?” Nines put in, and Gavin sighed again, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, of course I’m gonna fuckin’ stay.” he muttered, the smile staying on his face as he laid his head on Nines’ chest, one hand coming up to stroke the android’s LED, now glowing a calm blue. Nines smiled as well as he leaned into the detective’s touch. “Don’t even need to ask.”


End file.
